


Don't hold back

by Drago



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cannes inspired, Danny is cheating, I'm sorry Danny's girlfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air in Cannes is inebriating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't hold back

**Author's Note:**

> This took me about fifteen minutes to write, and I was using someone else's computer, so yeah. Not a masterpiece. But I like the idea of Xavier ravishing Daniel.

„I usually prefer to be on the bottom, to feel the sweet burn that comes with being penetrated, but with you... I want to ravish you, climb inside you, listen to your whimpers when I'm pushing into your resisting body,” Xavier's voice was shaky, but his hands were steady when they undressed Daniel.  
The air in Cannes, the atmosphere made them both high, or maybe it was just an excuse to go to Dolan's hotel, leave the celebrating stars behind. Xavier looked deceptively weak, but Daniel felt helpless against him. The younger man was a winner this time, and the winner gets it all.  
„Is your girlfriend going to cry? Are you going to tell her?” Dolan taunted, not stopping even for a minute.  
No, he would never tell her. She believed he was a good guy, not a cheating bastard. He could never tell her.  
„You're going to love it, Danny. You look so sweet, but I know you'll appreciate the pain.”  
Daniel knew what pain he was talking about, he was far from innocent. He felt it before, once or twice, when he was young, adventurous and a bit lonely. Of course his fingers couldn't compare to Dolan's cock. He could see it now. Xavier's body was pale and lean, but his cock was thick and red. Daniel wrapped his fingers around it, surprised by his own boldness. He gave it a squeeze and a small tug, enjoying the way younger man's breath hitched.  
„Oh, I'll ruin you, little hamster,” Xavier whispered against his heated skin and then bit his shoulder, almost drawing blood.  
Daniel's back hit the soft bed, and he realized that Dolan successfully rid him of clothes, leaving him naked and vulnerable.  
He could feel Xavier looking at him hungrily, as if he really intended to eat him.  
„Normally I would ask for condoms...”  
„No,” Daniel objected before his brain could even comprehend whole situation.  
„But it's a safe guess that we're both clean,” Xavier finished with a small smirk. How someone so young could look so predatory, Daniel didn't know.  
Warm tongue made a trip around his body, leaving wet traces behind. His dick was engulfed in warmth, but it disappeared before he could make an appreciative sound. He let Dolan flip him on a belly, welcomed a pillow pushed under his hips.  
Xavier's tongue between his buttocks surprised him, he wanted to protest, no, that's dirty!, but it was so good he found himself speechless. Two slim fingers pushed alongside that wicked tongue, and he didn't mind at all. It felt slightly weird to be stretched, opened wide, but he was eager to please and pleasure younger man.  
„Do it,” he murmured quietly, spreading his legs a bit more.  
There was a light kiss on his shoulder, and then uncomfortable pressure against his opening. He forced his body to relax, to accept thick intrusion. Xavier groaned and pushed all the way inside, not stopping to let him accommodate. It hurt and burned. It was a very intimate pain, but not something he couldn't endure.  
Xavier fucked him with slow, deep thrusts, his hands clutched Daniel's hips, and his thumbs found their way into small dimples located just above Daniel's ass.  
„You're so good.”  
The praise pleased him, he didn't even know why it made him feel proud. He wasn't doing much, only pushing his hips to meet Xavier's thrusts.  
Pleasure was building in his belly and cock, he desperately wanted to come, but only after younger man's seed filled him.  
Xavier's rhythm turned erratic, his movements now quick and sharp.  
„Are you ready, baby?” Xavier asked in a suddenly heavily accented English.  
Daniel imagined he could feel the seed spilling inside, he curled his fingers around his cock and came after few tugs only, Xavier still hard inside him.  
„I knew you'd be so good for me,” younger man said softly, kissing his cheeks, nose and lips.

And yes, Daniel was ruined. Wet heat of a woman would never be enough now, not after he experienced pain and pleasure brought by another man's cock.


End file.
